Moe and Joe get expelled GIGANTIC AND ENORMOUS TIME/Beaten up by Mufasa
Summary Moe and Joe have been very bad students in the whole school so many times from 2012 to this year. When Mrs. Shaw told Moe and Joe to go to the Principal's office, they refuse and break her left leg, therefore getting strongly and permanently expelled from school. As a result, they get extremely grounded by their family and brutally beaten up by Mufasa for the 300th time! Cast *Kate as Mrs. Shaw and Moe and Joe's Mom *Simon as Mr. Dike *Julie as Elephant012 *Diesel as Moe and Joe's Dad *Kimberly as Hongmao *Ivy as Lantu *Kidaroo as Mufasa Transcript *Wish You a Merry Christmas (Jazz Classic) is playing in the background. *Animations presents *Shimajirō and Friends Production *and Joe get expelled GIGANTIC AND ENORMOUS TIME/Beaten up by Mufasa." *(December 18, 2017) *Mrs. Shaw: Moe and Joe, you two have been extremely very, very, very bad, bad, bad students of this whole entire school so many times from 2012 to this year! *Moe: But Mrs. Shaw, Christmas is on the 25th and me and my twin brother Joe want presents! *Mrs. Shaw: Well I don't care, Moe and Joe! Both of you go to the Principal's office right now! *Moe: louder NO WAY!!! ME AND JOE ARE NOT GOING TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!!! *Joe: 1000% YOU CAN'T TELL US WHAT TO DO!!! *Mrs. Shaw: If you two don't go to the Principal's office, both of you go to detention right now! *and Joe angrily threw 2 basketballs at Mrs. Shaw, causing her to fall and break her left leg. *Mrs. Shaw: Ow! (X33) Ouch! My....leg.....hurts......so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so bad!! That's it! Mr. Dike, Hongmao, Lantu and Elephant012, please come over here right now! Look what Moe and Joe did to me! *Elephant012: Oh my god, what happened to you Mrs. Shaw? *Mr. Dike: Please don't tell us that Moe and Joe did this! *Mrs. Shaw: Well Hongmao, Lantu, Mr. Dike and Elephant012, you all won't believe what Moe and Joe did! They threw basketballs at me! *Lantu: Oh my god! Moe and Joe are so going to get it! *Mr. Dike: Don't worry, Mrs. Shaw. We will call the paramedics to rush you to the hospital! *Hongmao: Hello 911, Hello doctors, you better send in the paramedics because you'll not believe what Moe and Joe did? They broke Mrs. Shaw's leg! *Elephant012: Don't worry, Mrs. Shaw. The paramedics are on their way to rush you to the hospital! *Lantu: And as for you both, Moe and Joe, go to detention for 2 hours right now! *and Joe are soon sent to detention for 2 hours and they soon wrote 'We will not break the teacher's leg' 30 times. *Hongmao: (offscreen) Moe and Joe, both of you come into my office right now! *to: The Principal's office. Mr. Dike, Hongmao, Lantu and Elephant012 are very angry at Favian Mendoza and Mrs. Shaw is in a wheelchair. *Moe: What is it Hongmao? *Hongmao: Moe and Joe, Lantu and I heard that you two had been very bad boys today at school and we can't believe you broke Mrs. Shaw's leg! She won't recover for a long time and will have to take physical therapy and she can't even speak thanks to you! Also, your teachers and classmates have told me that you two had done lots of unbelievable, unimaginable, disgraceful, hideous, cruel and horrible things from 2011 to this year like stealing Codename: Kids Next Door: The Complete Series on DVD when your parents can't buy it for you when they don't have enough money to get it both back in 2011, being late, refusing to do your schoolwork, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard, throwing your worksheets away, chewing gum in class, flinging apple sauce at people, cutting class, smoking cigarettes in the bathroom, using the girl's bathroom, making fake Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Broadcasting System VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, ranting on Shimajirō, saluting on Battlefield Earth, skipping school, skipping assignments, skipping lessons, cursing at your teachers, yelling at your teachers, attacking your teachers, cursing at your classmates, yelling at your classmates, attacking your classmates, smashing windows with stainless steel baseball bats, stealing money from the vending machines, making fake lockdowns, getting brutally beaten up by Mufasa 299 times from 2012 to this year, cursing at Belle and Cinderella while they were teaching during French class, throwing baseballs at Mulan while she was teaching during Chinese class, dancing to Justin Bieber, starting food fights in the cafeteria, kidnapping Shimajirō Shimano and tickling his feet lots of times, kidnapping Sakurako Koinuma and tickling her feet lots of times, kidnapping Kikko Hayashida and tickling her feet lots of times, kidnapping Marurin Sasaki and tickling her feet lots of times, letting Shenzi, Ed and Banzai chase Marurin Sasaki, kidnapping Kento Koshiba and tickling his feet lots of times, kidnapping Kirinta Kusano and tickling his feet lots of times, getting held back to preschool lots of times, letting a pack of wolves chase Mimirin Midorihara, kidnapping Monta Kimura and tickling his feet lots of times, getting sent to bed early lots of times, kidnapping Patty Rabbit and tickling her feet lots of times, kidnapping Portia Porcupine and tickling her feet lots of times, stealing other students' lunches so many times, stealing other students' lunch money, letting a bear chase Mimirin Midorihara, tickling Sakura Shimano's feet lots of times, cursing at Jimmy Neutron while he was teaching during Science class, killing Barney so many times, smoking in the cafeteria, throwing basketballs at Snow White and Rapunzel while they were teaching during German class, tickling Renge Midorihara's feet lots of times, tickling Nene Momoyama's feet lots of times from 2012 to this year, destroying vending machines, tickling Ushio Shimano's feet lots of times from 2013 to this year, throwing sand at people, throwing paper planes at Elsa and Anna while they were teaching during Norwegian class, bullying and picking on Sophie the Otter and her family and cousins, misbehaving at a fancy restaurant by throwing a tantrum about wanting Burger King and throwing your dinner at the waiter, insulting PB&J's baby triplet brothers named Ham, Egg and Cheese by saying bad words to them and got beaten up by Mufasa after Opal Otter gave birth, spraying Shimajirō Shimano with crybaby gas lots of times, spraying Mimirin Midorihara with crybaby gas lots of times, spraying Nyakkii Momoyama with crybaby gas lots of times, spraying Sakurako Koinuma with crybaby gas lots of times, spraying Marurin Sasaki with crybaby gas lots of times, spraying Kikko Hayashida with crybaby gas lots of times, spraying Kento Koshiba with crybaby gas lots of times, spraying Kirinta Kusano with crybaby gas lots of times, spraying Monta Kimura with crybaby gas lots of times, reacting to get a WB question wrong by destroying your laptops, seeing 300: Rise of the Empire instead of Mr. Peabody and Sherman at the movie theater, tickle torture Minerva Mink while you two let Pedro and Edro, Jimmy De Santa, and Dimitri Rascalov rob the bank, creating the evil versions out of Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima, making grounded videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara, letting Nathan Pearson sending Toni Toponi to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood in the Land of Make-Believe, letting Penny and Mitch get Hercules on DVD and Sonny Forelli kill Jake the Kangaroo Mouse, getting Sophie the Otter arrested lots of times, failing at the Behavior Modification Camp, tickle torturing Minerva Mink and Lola Bunny lots of times, stinking up the hallway with stinkbombs, misbehaving at Robin Williams' funeral by rapping your version of the Rainbow Monkeys song from KND, throwing Williams' coffin out the window, and for making a fake DVD opening called AOTLK: LATME 2011 DVD from Cartoon Network, real not fake and reigniting the 2nd Cold War by insulting Margaret Tiger and ruining the peace talks Daniel Tiger and Shimajirō Shimano were about to have, meeting Leila and pulling out laptops during class, misbehaving at the Scared Straight Program, rubbed Shauna's breasts, getting grounded on Christmas and sent to the Pride Lands for the 1st time, escaping from the Pride Lands for the 1st time, getting sent to and escaping from the Pride Lands lots of times, bullying Kooky Von Koopa, pulling pranks on Woody Woodpecker, hanging out with Ratso Catso, tickled Azura's feet with acrylic paint, Sent Azura, Iris and Giffany to Da Planet of Stupedigy to make them really messy too badly, and and all the other horrible things you both had done! Your behaviors are awful, disgraceful, idiotic, selfish, cruel, ruthless, sadistic, and disrespectful and I changed my mind about suspending you both from school until September of 2018! Instead, you two are extremely strongly expelled from this school forever permanently! You two are the hyper worst students ever in the world! Get out of this school building right now and never return here ever again and I'm calling your parents and siblings about this!! *Moe: *to: Moe and Joe at their house happy while Jazz is playing in the background. *Moe: Yay, we're finally expelled from school forever permanently! *Joe: Time to celebrate! *Moe and Joe: (together) No more school! (X20) *Moe and Joe's Dad: *appears as the Scary sound effects played very loudly and is ready to attack Moe and Joe head on for the 300th time. *Mufasa: louder Category:2017 videos Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Longest Videos